


Shattered Ice (One Shot)

by EarthToJime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ice, Leaving Home, Love, Magic, One Shot, Pregnancy, Rain, Returning Home, Short One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthToJime/pseuds/EarthToJime
Summary: Gray leaves, but he returns years later.





	Shattered Ice (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a work that had a similar idea and I really liked it, so I wrote my own version. i don't remember its name tho.

The night was covered in thorough darkness; not a single star was giving out their usual luminescence, nor the moon was gleaming. It was raining, water plummeting rapidly and dangerously to the ground. Thunder rumbled, lighting occasionally illuminating the night sky. The night was quite gloomy, not that many people realised that. Several were having a drink at a bar, more than one shot really. Too many, actually, and it was late too. Some were falling into a deep slumber, and awaited to be woken up by the morning sun. Surely it would stop raining by then.

Others, however, were stuck in a quarrel that might be more serious than it seemed. One that might change their relationship forever. One that could turn love into hate.

“Gray-sama! You can’t leave Juvia!” The blue haired woman cried, biting her lower lip to keep herself from sobbing. The man standing before her stopped packing his clothes, his back was turned. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her hands clasped together in front of her, wanting to touch him but afraid to do so. As if she were afraid she might get burned if she did. “Please,” she begged softly.

“Look,” Gray said, not turning to look at her, but moving his head slightly to the side. She could only see his silhouette due to the room’s lack of light. “I have to go, okay? Its for your own safety.”

She took a step back, her hands over her heart, as if she were trying to protect it. “I don't understand. How can Gray-sama be protecting Juvia by leaving?” 

He sighed, zipping his duffel bag, and putting it over his shoulder, still refusing to look her in the eyes. “I can’t tell you that.”

“But why?” She insisted, “Please, Gray-sama, you have to explain.”

He stared at the floor, “I… I can’t.” He turned and started towards the door, not even glancing at the broken girl he was leaving in his wake. Not meeting her gaze until her hand reached out and covered his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Lightning flickered, and the room was illuminated faintly, if just for a second.

She couldn't read his face; his mouth was set in a thin line, his dark eyes cold. Her mouth parted, she was staring back at him trying to read him, but to no avail. He had shut himself up completely. 

He snatched his hand away, freeing it from her hold. She cringed, as the door shot loudly behind him, the noise like shattered ice in her ears. The apartment felt cold, and a sudden wave of loneliness washed over her. 

It was a feeling she had never felt in their beautiful, warm apartment. A place where so many kisses had been shared, where so many secrets had been revealed, where so many nights had become long due to their affection for each other. 

They had had their first kiss there, their first I love you’s (or Gray’s at least), they had had sex there, more than once. Together. Always together. To their friends, it had become Gray and Juvia; Juvia and Gray. But now he was gone, and he had left her with nothing more than sweet memories and bitter feelings.

Juvia fell to her knees, her eyes wide, staring down at her hands in shock. Tears forming and falling down her eyes, to the the tip of her nose, and to the floor. Drip, drip, drop.

She wanted to go after him, but her body wouldn't move. 

Eventually, she gave in to the exhaustion and fell into a deep, sorrowful sleep. Laying in the coldness of their apartment.

**6 years later**

“Lu-chan! Look what I can do!” A little girl, barely more than five years of age, said with excitement. Calling out to the blonde woman in front of her. The girl with her light blue hair wrapped up in a bun, two strands of hair loose on either side of her petit, round face. Her eyes were big, like Juvia’s, however, if you looked closely they were totally black instead of dark blue. Her skin wasn't as fair as her mother’s, it was a shade or two darker. 

Lucy smiled, looking at the girl as she stared at her own hands in fascination where snowflakes were appearing. The little girls facial expression reminded her so much of that of Gray Fullbuster’s. The similarity was uncanny. The way her mouth curved upwards, the way she was looking at her magic, her eyes full of pride. 

The little girl was a prodigy, she was learning Snow magic from none other than Blue Pegasus’ Eve Tearm. And she was only five years old.

“Bianca?” Someone called from the entrance of the guild, the voice was female, soft and educated. “Child where are you?”

Lucy turned around towards the door. There was Juvia, her hair up in a ponytail, a duffel bag by her side, she was wearing her usual outfit. Her face illuminated with the sight of her daughter, who was showing Lucy her magic, Juvia was beaming. The little girl looked at her approaching mother, a smile growing on her own little face, snowflakes dropping slowly to the wooden floor. 

“Mama?” The girl said, running towards her mom with her arms spread wide. “Mama, you're back!” The girl exclaimed, as she jumped and wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. Juvia stepped back from the force, and winced a little bit, making Lucy realise she might have gotten hurt on the job. Nevertheless, Juvia didn't drop her baby, in fact she hugged her just as fiercely as Bianca was hugging Juvia. 

Juvia carried Bianca to the table were Lucy was at, thinking about her own daughter, Nashi, who had gone out with Natsu and Happy. Jude and Storm — Juvia’s other child — were with Gajeel and Levy on a trip. “Lucy-san, thank you so much for taking care of her. You don't know how much it means to Juvia.”

Lucy smiled, “oh, don't worry. She’s an angel, and Nashi really appreciates the company.”

Juvia sat down in front of Lucy with Bianca still cradled in her arms, the child smiling broadly. She put her duffel bag beside her, “but doesn't it bother Natsu-san? I sure leave her often with you, I should repay you somehow…”

“So what are we talking about?” Cana Alberona said as she sat beside Lucy, a bottle of booze held in her hand. Her cheeks were flushed from the intake of so much alcohol. At least she wasn't drunk.

“Ah, Cana-san, how are you?” Juvia greeted politely.

“Do you think you should be drinking in front of Bianca, Cana?” Lucy asked, sweat-dropping.

Cana looked at Lucy and then at the child, “Hey, Bia-chan, looks Nashi and Natsu just got here.” Cana said, gesturing to the buildings entry where a salmon haired man and a little girl were. A blue cat hovering above them. Bianca struggled out of Juvia’s arms, kissing her mother on the cheek before leaving to play with her best friend. “And now that that’s taken care of, I’ve got news.” 

“Alright,” Juvia said and she pouted, “ but was it really necessary to get rid of Juvia’s daughter?”

Cana looked at Juvia, drinking directly from the bottle. Cana nodded, “I figured it was.”

“What news have you got?” Lucy asked turning to the brown haired woman beside her, and noticing Natsu fighting Elfman in the far corner. She rolled her eyes. As long as the girls were alright, Natsu could fight whoever, she had given up on scolding him six years ago. 

“Well,” Cana started, her head resting lazily on her hand and looking at the bottle on her other one. She raised her gaze to meet Juvia’s, “rumor has it that a certain ice mage is coming back to town.” Juvia stood up suddenly, startling Cana and Lucy and getting the attention of several of the other guild members. 

Lucy saw Juvia swallow, and looking around as she sat back down. “Gray-sama is coming back?”

Cana nodded, “yeah, and after consulting with my cards I can say the rumours are most certainly true. He should be coming around-”

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I didn't see you there.” Lucy heard Bianca say, Juvia was staring at the guild’s entrance with wide eyes, her mouth parted in surprise. Lucy turned around and Cana did too.

Cana smiled awkwardly, “now.”

*** *** *** ***

Gray felt a slight shove, when he was entering the guild hall, stopping him. Looking down he noticed a small girl, who was now looking up at him, her face flushed in embarrassment. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir.” The girl said, her azure blue hair capturing his attention. The girl smiled a little, and Gray’s mouth parted slightly. His own cheeks flushed slightly from the cuteness, and the way those big, wide eyes were staring up at him. Filled with wonder, innocent. “I didn't see you there.”

Gray blinked multiple times before answering, “Don’t worry, kiddo.” He told her, kneeling down in front of her so that there eyes were levelled. He smiled, patting her head twice, “it was I who was distracted.”

“Gray-sama?” He looked up at the woman who had called his name, only one person put that honorific after his name. She had matured a little, but to him it was the same Juvia. The little girl, looked at Juvia as well, and went to hide behind her legs. He stood up.

“Juvia, how are you?” He said politely, he remembered the night he had left her, how she had begged for him to stay. How he still had left her, the regret he felt after he did, even if he had had no other choice. “Its been a long time.” 

Juvia frowned, her left hand laying protectively over the little girl’s head. “Indeed. Juvia’s fine, how are you?”

“I- I am good. How are you?” He said nervously, realizing too late he had asked the same thing twice. Juvia’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, a small smile on her fair face. The guild was unnaturally quiet; everyone was staring at them, afraid, but also excited, of what was to happen. 

He stared at her, aware of how beautiful she still looked, how much he had missed her. He wanted to kiss her, to cradle her in his arms, to never let go again. He wanted everything to go back to how it was before he left. But she must hate him now. He had left her without an explanation, after all. And he regretted it. Fuck, he regretted it so much.

Her hair had grown longer, and she was slightly taller. He noticed how the little girl looked so much like her, except for the eyes they looked like… He took a deep breath and gestured at the little girl behind her, “is she yours?”

“Yeah,” Juvia said, looking down at the girl, that curiously looked between the two of them, nodding a small smile on her fair features. “She’s five.”

“Oh,” he said, everyone was silent. Watching them curiously, some of them actually had popcorn. He looked around the guild, and cleared his throat. “Can I speak to you? Privately?”

Juvia took a deep breath, knelt in front of the little girl and whispered something. The girl nodded and left towards where Lucy was. Juvia stood up and left the guild hall without a word, he followed soon behind, smiling slightly at his comrades. Even Natsu had understood to stay away… or maybe that was because Elfman was keeping him away.

Once they were outside, and out of earshot from the people of the guild he spoke, “Juvia I-”

“I don’t understand why you left, Juvia thought that this time you weren't coming back.” She cut him off, tears trailing down her face. “Juvia missed you so much and Bianca…”

“Juvia I’m so sorry,” he said, “look, I was trying to protect you. My magic… I thought I was going insane, I didn't want to hurt you.”

Juvia laughed, as the tears kept falling, “you hurt Juvia by leaving, and still…” She covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

“I’m so sorry,” He said, “you probably hate me now, and I understand if you do, but I am so sorry.” Juvia broke at that, she started crying, she couldn't hold it in anymore, rain started pouring down too. Gray wanted to reach towards her, to hold her in his arms, like so many times before. 

He did. And she didn't move away, if anything she moved closer and cried in his arms. He realized he was crying, too. “I missed you so much,” he said, “and I’m so so sorry.”

Juvia sobbed, she was shaking and he was too. They held each other, they cried into each others arms, the rain thudding in their backs, just like the night he left. Fitting for the day he returned.

After what felt like forever, and they both had calmed down she spoke, her voice was raspy, “Juvia could never hate Gray-sama.”

“What?” He said, breaking their embrace and looking at her in surprise. 

Juvia rested her back against the wall, “Juvia does not hate you, she loves you and nothing could ever change that.”

Gray leaned down beside her, “I love you,” he said. He laughed, he had really thought she would hate him, but it was Juvia they were taking about. At some point she had been obsessed with him, now he could say it was the other way around. 

They stayed there in silence, and then he remembered her daughter.

“Whose is she?” Gray asked.

“What?”

“The little girl who looks so much like you.” He said, closing his eyes.

“You already asked that,” Juvia said startled, “she’s mine.”

Gray laughed, but then seriousness overtook him, “who’s the father?” If the girl was his he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, but the thought of Juvia hooking up with another guy… It enraged him.

A look of realisation washed over her, her mouth parted, but no sound came from it. Juvia took a deep breath, “two weeks after you left, Juvia learned that she was pregnant.”

He stared at her, his eyes wide, “does that mean…Does that mean I’m-”

She stared ahead, “Yes, you are the father. Juvia tried to contact you, but…” she trailed of, but she couldn't reach you.

He scoffed, shaking his head, “I’m an idiot.” He fell silent for a second, his arm covering his face. “What’s her name?”

“Bianca. And there is Storm, too.”

“Bianca Fullbuster,” he said, “Wait, twins?” Juvia a nodded and a small smile was creeping into his face. “I really am sorry, Juvia.”


End file.
